Mobile stations or other receivers, such as, for example, cellular telephones, are beginning to include the ability to gather information that provides the ability to estimate position of the mobile station or other receiver. To have this capability, a mobile device, for example, may receive signals from a satellite positioning system (SPS), such as, for example, a Global Positioning System (GPS). Such information, perhaps in conjunction with other received information, may be employed to estimate position location. A variety of scenarios in which a mobile station or receiver may estimate position location are possible.
However, for a variety of reasons, a mobile station may encounter difficulties in receiving signals. For example, difficulties may be experienced if the mobile station is positioned inside of a building, or in a tunnel, etc. In other circumstances, a mobile station may not include an SPS receiver. Again, a variety of scenarios are possible. However, due at least in part to difficulties related to the ability of a mobile station to receive signals enabling it to estimate position location, a need exists for alternate ways for a mobile station or other device to estimate position location.